League of Gossip
by The1Guy
Summary: A collection of one-shots about the romantic lives, friendships, and random actions of champions. The characters tab will change according to the champions involved in the latest update. *FAIR WARNING! SEX SCENES!*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A man standing before a large audience of people in suits, nervously fixes his tie as he looks around the conference room, and clears his throat before speaking.  
"Inside the Institute of War, lives many individuals from different countries, worlds, and even dimensions. What makes the League of Legends such a major success when it comes to entertaining the masses, is not only watching these champions battle for glory, but watching how such a diverse group of characters are able to interact with each other. Champions can be most closely related to a celebrity of sorts. They're universally known, and are more popular by how well they perform in battles. And like most celebrities, the people enjoy keeping up with their favorite champions' daily lives. Some will even go as far as to change their habits to match their favorite champ's routine." The speaker then turns on the projector lying on the conference table, and rolls down the screen for the image on his laptop to be projected. "And so ladies and gentlemen, I bring you this idea that I believe will be a major hit with people all over Runeterra." He clicks his touchpad on his laptop to project the concept art of the front cover of a magazine. "The 'League of Gossip' magazine! It'll have news of what champions are up to, the relationships they're in, and the scandals they find themselves in!" The man backs away from the image, and looks back at the sea of investors before him. "Any questions or comments?" He asks nervously, but to his relief, some of the people begin to speak up.

"What makes you think the people will buy this kind of magazine? Because to me, it sounds like an invasion of privacy."

The speaker begins panicking, and starts flailing his arms before him. "It's not an invasion of privacy, I promise you!"

"Then what is it?"

The speaker clears his throat. "It's more of a public service. I mean, think about it. A majority of people are idolizing these champions, and they have no clue who they truly are! What we're doing is just giving the people an inside look at the lives of champions so they can decide if they really can relate with them or not." The room goes silent, except for a few small whispers between some of the investors. The speaker, attempting to sell his pitch, goes for one final stand before he loses their interest. "My associates and I released a few small stories on the internet of the romantic relationships between champions, and they all blew up and went viral. The relationship of Katarina and Garen, which I'm sure you've all heard of?" The investors all nod their heads as they all seem curious to the man's sudden talk of statistics. "My small website exposed that. The ad revenue alone from people simply browsing our site to read the juicy details within the first month..." the speaker stops talking to make sure he piques the interest of everyone in the room, who are there to make money, "was 25,000 dollars. 25,000 dollars in just the one month of posting the story." The investors gasp, and the room explodes into talks between each other.

"And how much would you say your company has earned in total since posting these, err, gossip stories?"

"About 750,000 dollars in the six years we've been operating. And all we have to our name is our small website, one writer, a web designer, a photographer, and myself as the manager and CEO."

"You've managed to make three quarters of a million off gossip stories with a very small staff?" The speaker nods his head and smiles, knowing that he has successfully sold his pitch.

"Yes, sir. Which is why I come to you all and ask to invest in our 'League of Gossip' magazine idea. We can be so much more, but we simply can't without connections in the publishing industry. So, anyone here ready to start gossiping?"

The speaker is barely able to contain his happiness as he watches these rich people begin to write down their offers and argue with each other over their bids.

And so began the 'League of Gossip'. Telling the masses the stories of the lives of their favorite champions. Whether they be good or bad.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Night Hunter's Purification (Lucian x Vayne) *SEX SCENE***

Never has the Purifier, Lucian, considered working alongside another person since the death of his wife, but when Shauna Vayne claims to have information on the whereabouts of a necromancy cult's leader, he just couldn't pass up on the opportunity.  
Similar to his story, Vayne has lost loved ones to the damned and has vowed revenge. So in a way he feels as if he can sympathize with her. However, her conviction is filled with much more hatred than the Purifier's hopes of putting the souls of the dead to rest.  
Stopping in a small town, Lucian heads to the general store while Vayne gets directions from the locals. He purchases necessary toiletries for their trip, a twelve pack of beer, and a small bottle of whiskey for himself. He whistles as the cashier checks out his items, and looks outside the large glass window at the front. He notices Vayne standing there, impatiently tapping her finger on her wrist to tell Lucian that he's taking too long. He responds by holding a finger up to say, just one minute. She sighs and walks through the door and to the counter to see what he bought that's taking him so long.

"Alcohol? Really?" She scoffs, so Lucian smirks. The cashier bags his items and hands them to the Purifier as him and Vayne walk to her automobile. It's a small prototype she got from Piltover, but it gets the job done of getting her to point A to point B. Lucian places the bags in the back seat of the car, and hops into the passenger's seat as Vayne hops into the driver's.  
"You've wasted precious time for alcohol. I just don't understand that." She comments as she places the key in the ignition and starts to drive.

"A drink to calm the nerves before work is how I do it." Lucian replies, but Vayne just rolls her eyes.

"Didn't realize you needed to be drunk to be willing to hunt creatures of the dark." Lucian chuckles as he waves his hand.

"Not drunk, not drunk...maybe buzzed, but not drunk." And with saying that, Lucian reaches for the bag in the backseat and grabs a beer.

"Come on...are you really going to drink right now?" Lucian chuckles and grabs a second one and holds it out to offer to the Night Hunter.  
"Are you crazy? I'm driving!"

"Hmm, you need to relax more, Miss Vayne. I've been purifying unholy creatures for the past fifteen years and learned that if you can't keep calm, you'll lose your mind." Lucian cracks the beer open and takes a sip.  
"Almost lost myself when my wife was taken, but the alcohol helps me cope." He takes another sip, and as he removes his lips from the can, he makes a quiet 'ahhh' sound.

"Sounds like alcoholism, Lucian. You can drink, but just remember to carry your own load while we work together. I'm a perfectionist, and I won't have you ruin my reputation because you got drunk." Lucian scoffs and looks out the window as he takes another sip.

"I don't want to boast, but, Miss Vayne, I've been doing this longer than you have. Just have faith in me, and the Light shall prevail." She takes a deep breath and exhales.

"Trying to sound cool now, are you?"

"I don't need to try." Lucian replies inciting a small laugh from the always serious Night Hunter.  
"There you go. You should laugh more, your laugh is cute." Lucian says easily as he sips his beer, but nearly chokes as the car suddenly swerves.  
"What the hell happened?" The car steadies back onto the dirt road as Vayne lightly blushes.

"My apologies...I've just never been called cute before. It...it threw me off." Vayne admits to Lucian, causing the Purifier to laugh.

"It's actually really cute that you panicked like that."

"Shut up..." Vayne speaks softly as her face is still red with embarrassment.

After a few moments of Lucian's teasing, the excitement in the vehicle dies down. Vayne is silent as she continues down the road into nowhere, while Lucian drinks his beer, watching the scenery pass by through the window. The car begins to slow down, and soon after comes to a stop altogether. Lucian, sensing an unholy presence nearby, reaches into the backseat and grabs his Lightcasters and Vayne's crossbow.

"I'm assuming you felt the monster's aura as well?" Vayne says to Lucian as he hands her the crossbow. Lucian nods as he opens the passenger side door, and scans the area. He looks in a complete 360 degree circle, but the thick forest on the roadside is blanketed by darkness, making it hard to see any further than 10 feet ahead of him. Vayne, however, motions for Lucian to follow as she sprints into the forest, bow aimed and ready. She stops suddenly, so Lucian stands beside Vayne.  
"A pack of five hellhounds are up ahead. Don't make any loud noise as they're currently feasting on a deer. Could you be a sweetheart and surprise them with some of those fancy moves I see on the Rift?" Lucian nods and aims his right Lightcaster towards the darkness is front of them. When he pulls the trigger, a ball of light shoots forward and explodes into the form of a cross, illuminating the area and searing the flesh of the demons. They all begin to howl like the wolves they once were, and charge at the two hunters. With Lucian finally able to see, he yells out a prayer as he begins to fire rapidly at the charging beasts.

"Create in me a pure heart, O God, and renew a steadfast spirit within me!" Two hounds fall, but the remaining three split between attacking the Purifier and the Night Hunter. Lucian dashes away as one hound lunges at him, Vayne rolls away in the other direction and when she finishes her maneuver, she fires a silver bolt from her small bow on her hand into the face of the closest hellhound, causing it to cry out in pain and back away. When Vayne sees the second hound lunge for her, she fires a powerful bolt from her crossbow sending the beast flying back to slam into a tree. The hound dies on impact, so Vayne charges forward and begins to lay a relentless barrage of silver bolts into the hound that tried to run off. Meanwhile, Lucian was chasing the hound that lunged for him. He keeps shooting while he runs, but the trees and the speed of the demon make it difficult for any of his bullets to land. He finally spots an opening, and claps his weapons together. They begin to shine brightly, and they send off a powerful blast of holy light in a straight line. The blast disintegrates the hellhound, but Lucian keeps his weapons ready as he looks around him. Once he's sure there is no longer any hellhounds present, he claps his weapons together once again, but instead of aiming them, he points one up and the other down. He closes his eyes and begins to pray.  
"Repent, then, and turn to God, so that your sins may be wiped out, that times of refreshing may come from the Light." As Lucian speaks, the bodies of the slain hellhounds begin to bathe in a pure white light. Vayne watches in awe. She has only ever seen Lucian fight on the Rift and never when he was purifying. The sight of the purification process is beautiful, and soothing to all who witness it. Lucian ignores the sound of Vayne's 'ooo's' and 'ahh's' and continues his prayers.  
"If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness." The light begins to vanish from the demon's corpses, and when they completely wash away, the rotten flesh of the hellhounds is no more. The corpses returned to that of normal wolves. Lucian finishes his prayers with a spin of his Lightcasters and a deep breath. He begins to walk towards Vayne as she looks at him in a whole new light. The man that seemed to be so carefree just a few moments ago has done something not even Vayne could do for the creatures of the night. Lay them to a peaceful rest. Not that she wanted to, but it was still impressive nonetheless. Lucian stands beside Vayne and looks down at her.  
"You okay, Miss Vayne? You're looking at me strangely." Vayne turns and walks away as she removes her glasses, prompting Lucian to follow.  
"Aw, why so silent? Did I do something wrong again?" Lucian teases, causing Vayne to sigh.

 _"Never mind, he's the same fool as before."_ Vayne thinks.  
 _"However, his monster fighting skills are indeed admirable. Not even I can slaughter multiple demons in a single attack."_ She begins to blush as she remembers the sight of Lucian dashing towards the danger while blasting the demons to death.  
 _"I guess...he's not as bad a partner as I thought he was."_

The duo reach the dirt road they were on, where the car sits patiently for its master. Lucian heads to the backseat, opens the door, puts his Lightcasters down, and grabs another beer.

"Let's take a breather, Miss Vayne. I believe purifying five hellhounds means we deserve a little break." He opens the beer and takes a long sip as Vayne places her crossbow in the backseat. She takes a seat in the backseat of the car and rubs the bridge of her nose.

"Don't forget our main purpose for being out here in the middle of nowhere..." Lucian stares at her as he sips his beer, so Vayne gives in.  
"Fine, we'll take a break. Just know that I think this is completely unprofessional."

"That's the spirit! Why don't you grab a beer for yourself?" Vayne nods for no.

"I don't drink."

"Oh come on, lighten up a bit! I don't want to drink alone." Vayne mentally beats herself up as she sighs and gives into the Purifier's demands once again. She grabs a can of beer from the box, and squints as she tries to open it. When she does open it, it startles her and sends a small splash out of the can. Lucian laughs at the Night Hunter's mistake, causing her to shake in annoyance.  
"I'm glad I get to see this cute, clumsy side of you. It makes me feel special since I assume no one else has seen it." Vayne begins to blush wildly as the man calls her cute for the third time tonight. And it's true as well that she's never been so vulnerable in front of another person. She begins to think rapidly about why she acts in such a weird way in front of Lucian. Is it because he shares a similar story with her? Or is it something else? Those thoughts only cause her to blush even harder, so to distract herself, she takes a long chug of the beer in her hand.  
"Wow, you might want to slow down there, Miss Vayne." As if on cue, Vayne lowers the can and hangs her head down as she tries to adjust to the bitter taste of the beer. She looks up at the Purifier, and wipes her mouth off of the foam from the beverage.

"How can you drink such a disgusting thing?" She looks at the can and begins to read the ingredients of the beer. Lucian takes another sip as he watches the woman stare intensely at a beer can.

"Don't tell me this is your first alcoholic drink?" Vayne looks away in embarrassment as Lucian gasps.  
"No way! Well...cheers to your first." Lucian moves his hand, and taps the beer in Vayne's hand. After that, he chugs the rest of his beer in one go. Once the can is empty, he places it on the ground and stomps it flat.

"I just never have time to relax. Every time I stop working, the creatures of the night are still on the move." Lucian makes a 'tsk' sound.

"You can't think like that. You can't be everywhere at once so it's futile to spend every waking moment stressing over it." Vayne rests her head against the seat in the back and takes another sip of her beer. She knows Lucian is right, and people have told her the same thing before, but they don't understand her struggle. Hearing it from Lucian though, a man who's been through similar trials and tribulations, the words now hold a more impactful meaning.

"Believe me...I know." Not knowing if it's the beer or if she just feels as if Lucian will understand her, Vayne begins to open up to the Purifier. Something she has never done to anyone else.  
"It's difficult...losing your family and vowing to take revenge. I feel as if I'll never win against the darkness." Vayne takes another sip of her beer as Lucian nods his head in understanding, and leans back against the trunk of the car.

"When I lost Senna five years ago, I vowed I would do everything I can to hunt down Thresh and take my revenge. In fact, that was the sole purpose of me joining the League." Lucian looks up to the full moon above. "But as time went by after I joined the League, I realized how futile my efforts were. Although if I were given the chance to end Thresh once and for all, I would take it, but it would do nothing to bring back my Senna." Vayne listens intently, but stares at her beer.  
"If Senna were to see me wasting my life away trying to get revenge, I know she would be mad at me. So think of it that way, Miss Vayne, if your family were to see you waste away in a winless battle against the damned, would they be happy for you?" Lucian's words hits Vayne like a bullet that pierces through the heart. Without even realizing it, the all too serious Night Hunter sheds a tear. She notices it and quickly wipes it away then drinks the rest of her beer.  
"Don't need to be ashamed to cry, Miss Vayne." She looks at Lucian as tears start to build up.

"Please...tell no one what you see." The tears well up in her eyes and it becomes too much for her to bear. She drops the empty can onto the floor, and rubs her eyes as water falls down her cheeks.  
"My mother and father only wanted the best in life for me...it always was in the back of my mind that they wouldn't want this lifestyle for me." She looks up to the full moon that Lucian is staring at, and wipes the tears from her cheek away.  
"I was supposed to be a classy Demacian woman. Could you picture that?" Vayne says with a small chuckle at the end. Lucian joins in on the light laughter and looks down at the teary eyed woman.

"Don't be offended when I say, not at all." She laughs as Lucian does that same.

"Yeah...I can't picture myself doing that either."

"It's all good. Would you believe me if I told you I was a pastor before I was the self proclaimed Purifier?" Vayne looks at Lucian and smirks.

"I could see that. I would assume you weren't good at it though." Lucian shrugs.

"You're not wrong, I'll tell you that." They both share another moment of laughter. Lucian pushes himself off the trunk and walks to the backseat.  
"Can you toss me another beer?" He asks. Vayne nods her head as she hands him a beer, and grabs one for herself.  
"Look at you now, enjoying a second beer, eh?" Lucian teases, but Vayne ignores his comment. They simultaneously open their beers, and take a sip at the same time. Vayne shudders as the bittersweet warmth goes through her throat once again, but exhales as a sign of her relaxation.

"Even though my parents would not be happy with what I do now, this path I've taken I believe is my calling." Vayne says to Lucian.

"It's mine as well, but just don't do it for the sake of revenge. It'll only lead you to madness." Vayne and Lucian begin to chat as they drink, talking about their past fights with monsters and other entities. Vayne talks to Lucian about her run ins with the vampire, Vladimir, and the werewolf, Warwick, the two monsters that managed to slip away from her. Lucian responds by telling her of his own run ins with Hecarim, Mordekaiser, and other undead abominations in the otherworldly land of the Shadow Isles. As Vayne becomes more and more intoxicated, she listens like a child would when their grandparents tells them a story. Lucian's stories of the Shadow Isle amazes her, mostly because stories from the land are legends of old. People who go to the island are either killed or become undead themselves, so hearing a first person perspective of what it was like is beyond rare. As Lucian finishes the story of his most recent adventure, where he met the ghoul Yorick, but was surprised by his rather docile demeanor for a Shadow Isle inhabitant, Vayne reaches for another beer, but to her dismay, there's none left. She then remembers that Lucian also bought a bottle of whiskey, so she grabs it and tries to open. Lucian takes the bottle away from her and chuckles.  
"Sorry, I'm cutting you off. You're already pretty drunk, and you've only had five beers." Vayne makes a pout face.

"Please, Mister Lucian, I like alcohol now ~ _hic~_ and I want to keep trying new things!" Lucian nods his head for no.

"Nope. Besides, whiskey is an entirely different ballpark when it comes to alcohol. You'll black out if I let you drink this." Vayne slowly stands up, and almost trips as she steps out of the vehicle.

"I'm a fully grown _~hic~_ woman, how are you going to say no to me!" Vayne puffs her chest out as she complains.

"Easily is how I'm going to do it, Miss Vayne." Lucian says, but she makes another pout face, and presses her finger against his cheek.

"And that's another _~hic~_ thing! Call me Shauna, now!" Lucian chuckles as she is now upset because he calls her by her last name.  
"Give a me a little drink...come on!" Vayne stumbles forward and reaches for the bottle, but Lucian holds it away from her. She gets close to him and goes on her toes to try and grab it, but she falls forward, so Lucian catches her. She begins to laugh and looks up at Lucian's face. His face is close to hers, so she smirks.  
"You're handsome, you know that?" She wraps her arms around the Purifier's body, so he sighs.

"Alright, now I know for sure you're too drunk." Vayne nuzzles against his chest.

"No, it's true! You're really _~hic~_ handsome and a nice guy!" Lucian looks down at her and begins to laugh again. Vayne looks up at him as he laughs, and without warning, plants a quick kiss on his lips. The sudden gesture silences him, which in turn causes her to laugh.  
"Did that turn you on?" Vayne purrs in a seductive voice. Lucian puts the bottle down on the roof of the car and rubs his face as he mutters into his palm.

"Stop...you're going to make us both do something we'll regret." Lucian tries to push the Night Hunter off of him, but she remains attached to him. He looks down at her begins to think that the alcohol is making him not think straight, because he starts thinking about how rather gorgeous and curvy this woman is.

"Something we'll regret, hmm?" Vayne purrs again as she pushes Lucian against her car. She leans forward and plants another kiss on Lucian's lips, and although Lucian knows it's wrong, the temptation is too much for him. He wraps his arms around Vayne's waist, and lifts her up to match his height. She wraps her arms around his neck, and then her legs around his waist. He breaks the kiss off for a second as they both take in as much oxygen as they can before meeting each other's lips once again.

He knows that it's too late for him to stop now, as his mind is completely clouded by lust. As Vayne kisses him, she slowly grinds herself against Lucian's manhood. She moans into his mouth as his erection presses against her nether region. Lucian moves from her lips and begins to plant kisses on her neck. He moves his right hand from holding her waist and starts to massage her butt.

"I'm surprised you're able to move so well with such a big ass." Lucian says to Vayne, so she laughs.

"And I'm equally surprised you're able to move so well with a such a big thing down there." Vayne grinds against his boner once more, causing his mind to think that he needs to be inside her. Vayne presses her lips against his again as Lucian carries Vayne to the backseat of her car. Without breaking away from each other's embrace, they toss everything in the backseat out of the car unceremoniously to make room for themselves. Lucian lays Vayne down on her back and begins to lift her shirt over her head as two more surprises fall down.

"And now you're telling me you can move so well with these big, beautiful things on your chest?" Vayne giggles as she unhooks her plain black bra, and tosses it off to the side. Lucian wastes no time and begins to massage and knead her breasts expertly. Vayne begins to moan loudly, and places her hands over her mouth to try and quiet herself down. Lucian sees that she's embarrassed of the sounds she's making, so he decides to go harder. As he massages, he slides his hands to the center of her breasts, and lightly rubs his thumbs across her pink areolas. Vayne's hands fall from her mouth as she moans loudly.  
 _"Time to go in for the kill..."_ Lucian thinks to himself as he lowers his mouth and begins to flick his tongue across the Night Hunter's erect nipple. She yells out in pleasure, moaning Lucian's name over and over much to his delight, and then he finally softly bites down on her nipple, causing her to twitch and convulse as she screams out in ecstasy. He moves himself away from Vayne's chest as he looks down at the gasping woman in the middle of an orgasm, and begins to smile, proud of himself.  
"You're a sensitive woman, aren't you?" Vayne doesn't respond with words. She instead holds her arms out as she smiles as if begging Lucian to embrace her. He obliges and begins to have another make out session with the woman. She continues to spasm as the sensation of the kiss continues her orgasm. Lucian, thinking that her breasts had enough attention, he begins to slide off Vayne's tight pants, to which she allows him to do so easily. He pulls it down to her ankles, where she kicks it off with her feet, and Lucian takes a good look at the woman's silky smooth, vanilla white legs and thighs. Lucian lifts his shirt over his head much to the enjoyment of Vayne, and begins to unbuckle his pants. He opens the slit in the front of his boxer briefs, causing Vayne to gasp as all nine inches of him rolls out. He grinds his dick against Vayne's black panties, causing her to start moaning again. Lucian reaches for her underwear, and moves it to the side to reveal her precious flower. It glistens in the moonlight from her earlier orgasm and his jaw begins to drop as he notices how tight her innie pussy looks. He presses his tip against her entrance, causing her to take a deep breath. The heat coming from her feels as if it'll set his body on fire, but he slowly pushes forward. He only gets the tip in during the first push, so he pulls out and looks at Vayne.  
"Is...is this your first time?" Vayne nods her head as she rests her hands on her breasts.

"Yeah...you're the first man I've ever spent time with..." Lucian swallows a lump that has built up in his throat.

"Then...are you sure you want me to have your virginity? I mean, it should be for someone you love." Vayne begins to blush.

"It's fine. You understand me, Lucian. I'm not sure why, but there's a connection that I feel with you. I'm not sure if it's because you're nearly identical with me, or if you're just that charming...I just...it's...I don't even know. You just make me feel human again." Vayne speaks passionately, causing Lucian to become flustered.  
"It's okay for you to have me, Lucian...and I don't care if you don't return the same feelings I have. We can start out as partners in this business." Lucian nods his head as he presses his tip back against her flower. He slowly pushes inside, causing Vayne to hold her breath and close her eyes in anticipation. About two inches inside her, after all the resistance, Lucian finally reaches her hymen, and plunges all the way inside her after he breaks it. Vayne cries out loudly, and begins to tear up. Lucian leans forward and embraces her.

"I'm sorry, the hard part's over with. I can pull out if it hurts too much..."

"No! No! I'm fine!" Vayne quickly assures Lucian as she wraps her arms around his neck.  
"It hurt for just a second, but now I'm fine...you can start moving if you want to." Lucian plants a soft kiss on Vayne's cheek, and slowly pulls himself halfway out of Vayne, and then quickly thrusts back into her causing her to moan loudly. He starts off moving slowly, which seems to drive Vayne to the edge, but she begins to scream loudly, moaning Lucian's name as he starts to speed up. Lucian grunts and tries to keep a solid rhythm, but Vayne's tightness is godlike. Her inner walls wrap around his dick and seem to be made for the sole purpose of pleasuring him. They squeeze him as if they are trying to not allow him to escape. Vayne yells out as her body spasms suddenly. She digs her nails into Lucian's back, causing him to bleed, but he doesn't care. The pain only encourages him to give her more.  
"L-L-Lucian! AH! I'm going to...I'm going to go crazy if you don't slow down!" Vayne pleads to Lucian, but what he does instead is lift her right leg up and begins to thrust into her at an angle. She screams again as Lucian is now hitting her much deeper than he was before. Her legs begin to quiver and she begins to lose the ability to speak normally as she mutters nonsense at the sign of her second orgasm. Lucian knowing that she could use a break pulls himself out of Vayne. His dick drips her love juice all over the seat of the car, and Vayne begins to gush some out as well. She begins to speak, but Lucian can't hear her. He leans closer and is able to hear her mutter the same word in rapid succession.  
"More, more, more..." Is all she says as she starts to drool and smile. Lucian decides to give her what she wants, and flips her onto her stomach. He lifts her ass up towards him, and brushes his dick against her precious area causing her to shudder. He then plunges into her all in one go, causing her to yell out.  
"Yesssss~!" She begins to moan as Lucian begins to pound her from the doggy style position. Losing himself to the pleasure, he smacks her ass causing her to squeak and her ass to jiggle. Thinking that her voice was cute, he continues to smack her ass while simultaneously plunging in and out of her. Vayne rests her head on the seat of her car as she is no longer able to move. Her tongue falls out of her mouth, and she begins to salivate as her mind has gone blank. She begins to giggle wildly, and her hips start to buck as she climaxes for the third time. Lucian speeds up as he feels pressure begin to build up in his abdomen.

"Shauna...I'm going to cum soon!" Lucian warns Vayne.

"Inside me! Pour it all inside me!" Vayne yells out. Having no time to argue, Lucian grunts and pushes himself all the way into Vayne and holds himself there as he releases himself of pent up energy from the years he's gone without sex. Vayne begins to move her hips back and forth, as if trying to suck up every drop of Lucian's cum. He pulls out of her, and falls back into the seat, exhausted and satisfied. He looks at Vayne as she manages to move herself. She rolls onto her back and begins to inhale and exhale to catch her breath.  
"That was...that was amazing, Lucian." Lucian smiles at the compliment and begins to zip his pants back up.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself. That was just as good for me, too." Vayne begins to giggle.

"I'm glad." Vayne sits up and leans against Lucian's shoulder.  
"So...about our partnership?" Lucian chuckles and rests his arm across Vayne's shoulder.

"Sure. Hunting the damned is pretty lonely. And it's not every day you meet an equal." Vayne plants a soft kiss onto Lucian's cheek as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Take care of me, partner, and I'll do the same." Vayne says, so Lucian nods his head to agree.  
"How long do you want me to work with you?" Vayne asks.

"As long as you want it to last, Miss V- err, I mean, Shauna." Lucian corrects himself causing the Night Hunter to giggle.


End file.
